Familiar Eyes
by Amandous
Summary: Piper never really trusted the Whitelighter from the future. Even if Leo did for some reason. It was her eyes. They were familiar, too familiar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. This thought just came to me. I have two ideas I am putting down as One-shots so here is the first one.**

**Warning: Massive AU from the original. I love and adore Chris. Set sometime after The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell but Phoebe has yet to confront Chris. Also Bianca is Blake instead since Chris is a girl. I kinda liked her and I thought that would be important. Like mother like son to have a romance that is looked down upon.**

**Also I would like to say that this was inspired by OTH12. He/She asked if I could do a Piper finding out story. And that had me thinking and so I hope that this is just as good as my other one. They are connected as Leo still knows who Chris is.**

* * *

><p>Chris Perry was a good Whitelighter. She really was. But she was a better Witchlighter. She had proved this since she returned from the future. A look of raw determination on her face as she hid the buises caused by Wyatt Halliwell, Source of All Evil and her older brother. Leo had seen them though. He had then healed her without question. It as so odd. He was staying now. She knew it was all because of her. He was working on fixing the mistakes her father had made. It made her smile a bit more. But then she would frown. She had been losing her edge. Blake was proof of that. She wore the engagement band around her finger now. Leo had not been happy when she told him. He had wanted to go to the future but Chris explained what had happened to her love. Wyatt killed him. It was sort of an accident but it was not lost on her that Wyatt had not approved of Blake. Or liked the fact that Blake had asked her to marry him. Leo didn't like that she wore the band but she had to remind herself that she could not afford to get soft. She could not afford to get comfortable. She needed to start making healing potions again. One thing she was grateful for was that Leo explained how to heal. He showed her how to do it properly. That would be useful when she returned to her future.<p>

"Chris?" She looked up from the Book seeing Piper with Wyatt in the doorway of the attic.

"What is it Piper?" She asked. Wyatt looked at Chris shyly. Chris suspected Leo had somehow told the baby she was his little sister all grown up. That was such an awkward thought.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting Wyatt."

"Why?" She asked. Piper had been dating a fireman, Greg, and Chris did not like that. At all.

"Because I'm going out to dinner with Leo. He begged dinner out of me. And no one else is avalable."

"So I'm your last choice. Don't I feel loved." She muttered. To Piper it surely sounded sarcastic but it wasn't meant to.

"I'm always going to go to my family first. But Phoebe can't be bothered and Paige also had a date."

"It's not going to work out between them." Chris said wrinkling her nose. She didn't like that guy. Whatever his name was. She missed Uncle Henry. He and Paige were good together.

"Not him in the future eh?" Piper smirked. Chris looked at her with a schooled face. Piper couldn't know who she was. Just because Leo figured it out - he had a damn cheat! - didn't mean Piper would.

"No someone much better." Chris said fondly. Paige had always been her favourite aunt. Phoebe was more there for her daughters and Wyatt. Not that she wasn't there for Chris too Phoebe loved equally but still she got to know Wyatt before Chris. She spent more time with him as a baby. Just like Leo. Chris hid her wince. Paige loved to spoil Chris just a bit more then Wyatt as if she was making up for Leo and Phoebe.

"Well that's good to know. What's with you usually you're all 'Future Consequences' on us." Chris sighed softly and shrugged.

"Saying he's not the one isn't changing anything." She answered. "I won't say who is though." Chris warned narrowing her eyes at her mother. No. Not her mother at Piper. Just Like Leo wasn't her father. Although she kind of wished he was. This Leo was better. She was a little envious of herself. God this made her head hurt.

"Well will you watch Wyatt for me?" Piper asked and Chris nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind." She said honestly. Piper nodded and was about to go back downstairs and put Wyatt down for a nap when he Orbed into Chris' arms. She blinked shocked but cradled him gently nonetheless. Piper blinked seeing the gentle look pass over Chris' usually stern and stubborn face. Leo had instisted that she move into the Manor after her return from the future. He managed to aggrivate all three sisters enough that Piper stated that Chris would be moving in or she would be kidnapped. Chris had stared in shock and then gave Leo a pointed look. The Elder simply smiled at her and went back Up There as he was needed.

"Well then I'll go get ready." Chris looked up as if shocked Piper was still there. Piper wasn't happy with Chris, hearing that Wyatt was the evil she came to stop. No, not stop, save. She came to save Wyatt or so she said. And Leo believed her. Chris wasn't like Cole or any other demon they came across. She didn't go out of her way to make them trust her. Infact she almost seemed like she wanted them to distrust her. So she gave her the benifit of the doubt just this once.

"Have fun." She said and Piper looking into her eyes. She frowned. Chris' eyes were familiar. Far too familiar. That was one of the many reasons Piper didn't trust the girl from the future. She was just too familiar with them. Like she had studied them.

"Thanks. Be sure to put Wyatt down by seven."

"Of course Piper." Chris said and the older Witch left. Chris looked at her baby older brother with a mischievious grin on her face. "Like that's gonna happen." She said. There was a reason Wyatt didn't sleep through the night. Leo and Piper were awesome parents and loved him, along with the Aunts, but they didn't play with him enough. He had too much energy stored up to sleep through the night. Chris remembered these things happening with babies in the future.

* * *

><p>Leo and Piper arrived at a nice little bistro that was quiet and relaxd. Their dinner wasn't terribly tense but they didn't talk much. Piper looked at Leo's eyes in the candle light and a flicker of Chris echoed in her mind. She remembered seeing Chris in the Underworld were there were only candles lighting the place. It had been right after her return. A day of relitive peace. That was until the Charmed Ones wanted to ask about the future and couldn't get a hold of their Whitelighter. Paige couldn't Sense her either but somehow Wyatt knew where she was and took his mother and Aunts to the Underworld where Chris was tearing through demons like no tomorrow. She was just as bad as Piper had been when she was a Fury. It had shocked them when they saw her flinging Demons about like playthings. She Sensed them half a minute later and all the Demons around them just turned to dust. The cave they were in was silent. Chris looked at the Sisters Charmed and then down at Wyatt. Her eyes were conflicted. Like Leo's used to be.<p>

'Geeze what's with all the Leo comparisons? I mean Chris and Leo are almost exactly the opposite of eachother.' Piper thought to herself. Leo touched her hand and she jumped a bit. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, you still with me?" He asked. His eyes were warm and patient. Like Chris' were whenever she looked at Wyatt now. She used to never really look at him. Like she was only there to protect some object not a boy. When she came back she was still icy but a little bit later it melted. Wyatt spent his time playing with Chris now. Leo would sit and watch them joining in sometimes.

"I'm just thinking about Chris and how different she is now that she's come back."

"Well someone she loved betrayed her and then saved her, sacrificing his life."

"Twenty two is too young to be engaged." Piper said shaking her head. Leo smiled a bit and his eyes lit up just like Chris' did with the same amusement.

"I told her that too. She commented that it wasn't like she was getting any younger. Or that she was going to actually marry him. When she changes the future... It will probably brrsk them up." Leo's eyes grew a bit sad. Piper nodded a bit and then they paid and left. Leo Orbed them to the Manor and he looked up and then looked down at Piper.

"Let me guess they want you."

"Yes. I have to go. I promise I'll be back the first second I get the chance." He then kissed Piper passionately. She was taken aback by this. She however kissed back and smiled until she felt him Orbing away. "I love you." He whispered softly. She blinked tears out of her eyes and headed up to Wyatt's nursery. Wyatt was laying in his crib looking at Chris sleepily as she was levitating next to him so that she was sitting as if in the Crib with him. He almost looked disappointed that she wasn't.

"Okay you want another story eh? Greedy little thing as usual aren't you Wy?" She asked as if she didn't Sense Piper there. Piper kept quiet. She'd never seen Chris so open and vulnerable. Because in the future Chris came from weakness like this was sure to get you killed. It broke Piper's heart to realize that one day her baby would do that. No. No he would never to that. Because Chris came to change it. Her baby will not be the same. "How about this? _The Princess Bride._" Chris murmured softly. Piper hated to ruin the moment but it was way late and she wanted a word with Chris for keeping her little man up.

"Why not let him sleep now?"

"He likes listening to something as he sleeps." Chris said. Piper snapped a bit. Who was she to say that? She didn't know her family. "Even in the future he always asked to listen to me read out loud when he wanted to sleep. I figured it was the only thing I could do. I was only a kid and..." Chris cut herself off pain in her eyes. Pain like Piper had never seen before. Her pain.

"Oh my God." She whispered and Chris looked at her concerned. The pain was still there just shoved away. "Oh my God." Piper whispered again. Chris carefuly moved to stand and placed the book up. Wyatt looked tired but worried too.

"Piper? Piper what's wrong?"

"You have Leo's eyes." She said choking on her own breath. Chris frozen and swallowed slowly.

"Lots of people have Leo's eyes."

"Yeah but how many people have the same look of pain in Leo's eyes?" Piper asked back defiantly. "I know that pain. It's the pain of loosing your older sibling." Piper said slowly. Chris paled and looked anywhere but Piper.

"Wyatt was like..."

"Wyatt wasn't 'like' anything. He is your big brother. I-I can see it now. You look just like me but you have Leo's eyes. I never noticed your face but your eyes always concerned me. I wondered why I knew them." Piper muttered and Chris sighed softly.

"Piper... Mom." She said hesitantly. "I'll go and make you some tea okay? We'll talk in the morning. Once the tea's done I'm going to read Wyatt to sleep." Chris said and looked down at Wyatt. "I've got to go help mommy okay? I'll be right back." He nodded softly and yawned. Piper was in too much shock but a small part of her reveled in being called 'Mommy' by Chris.

Piper allowed Chris to guide her into the kitchen. Chris moved about the Kitchen, Piper's Kitchen, as if she had always been in it. Of course she had. She grew up in Piper's Kitchen. Chris boiled the water and then made the tea. It was Piper's special 'Calm the Hell Down' Tea. She took a sip and felt some of her tensions ease. Chris smiled slightly and poured herself a glass heading back to Wyatt's room without another word. Piper just sat at the Kitchen table thinking. She decided to call Phoebe. Her younger sister would know what to do.

"Piper? Do you know what time it is?"

"Can you come to the Manor... Now?"

"No." Phoebe said blankly. "I can in the morning."

"Please do."

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I just found out who Chris is."

"I will see you bright and early." Phoebe said and they hung up. Piper hung her head. She suddenly felt herself being Orbed. She found herself sitting in the middle of her bed with her tea still in her hand. She blinked looking around shocked. Through the baby monitor she heard Chris reading to Wyatt.

"_'Do you hear that Princess? Those are the Shrieking Eels!' Vizzini shouted down to Buttercup. Just then the Eel began to charge at her it's fangs glistening in the moonlight. Suddenly a giant hand came down and smacked the Eel away before another grabbed Buttercup up with shocking gentleness and pulled her into the safety of the boat. Fezzik smiled at her as if pleased that she was alright. Vizzini then started to tie her hands up. Inigo looked back and saw another boat out on the black waters._

_'I think we are being followed.' He murmured tilting his head his dark hair spilling over the side. Vizzini came up and scowled._

_'That's probably just some fisherman out late to catch fish.' He stated gruffly. They continued on their journy to the Cliffs of Insanity. Inigo glanced back._

_'He's getting closer.' He murmured._

_'Inconcivable!' The much shorter man growled with a huff._

_'You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means.' Inigo said calmly drawing a glare for his trouble._" Chris said softly and Piper smiled feeling the Tea and Chris' voice working their own magic. She slowly went to sleep. Everything would get better in the morning. It would be alright in the morning. Leo was going to catch hell for this. So going to catch hell for it.


End file.
